shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Summer Beginnings
Summer Beginnings is the first episode of Season 7 of A New Start, Season 7: Summer Showdowns and the season premiere set after graduation and at the start of the summer season when school has been let out. The episode centers around Kimi, Paige and Owen, and Zoe who each have their own stories the player can choose to play. It was released on June 20, 2013. Synopsis Three stories, three surprises... Plot The episode starts off with Hector at his own post-graduation party recruiting new student Chris to mentor and teach about his party and social techniques in hopes that Chris can continue in Hector's party-loving footsteps. Hector and Chris notice that Zoe and Sam are having trouble at their cupcake decorating station, realizing that the football team are getting impatient with how long it's taking to decorate the cupcakes. Hector schmoozes Zoe and convinces her to get rid of the decorating station and just hand them out instead. Hector finds all of the nerds (and Ben, Emily, and Kimi ) sucking all of the house's electricity to power the video game monitors and consoles in the den. Chris watches as Hector persuades them to split screens. Paige and Owen are found arguing upstairs about Owen's lack of knowledge about yaccht lengths, something Paige deems important for him to know. Amanda helps them calm down by telling them to say one nice thing about each other (Paige compliments Owen on how good he'll look in a tux and Owen admits he likes impressing her). From here the player gets to choose to play three seperate stories. Sam and Zoe Zoe and Sam decide to take a roadtrip down to Kingston University's campus, where Sam helps Zoe decide once and for all if she still has feelings for Howard or not. They create a list of pro's and con's about him, first starting with the cons. Zoe ends up with a lot more positive's than negatives about Howard, and Sam scares Zoe into admitting/realizing that she still loves Howard. Zoe decides that she's going to tell him that. After calling him and receiving no response, Sam spots Howard across campus and points it out to Zoe. Paige and Owen Paige brings Owen by a fancy store for his tux appointment, teaching him on how to impress rich people with jokes they would find amusing and rules for basic conversation. Owen thinks this is for a dinner he's attending with Paige, her mom and Tad. It is revealed that Paige has been prepping Owen for Tad and her mom's wedding. Kimi and Emily Kimi and Emily are now in summer school: Emily has missed credits due to missing lots of school for swimming and Kimi's mom wants her to 'get ahead'. They take a medieval class and find the nerds and the cheerleaders there (the nerds joined for fun and Lindsay had to make up for class time she missed when she was suspended, convicing her friends to join with her). The class is split into two teams in an activity the teacher made up in order to demonstrate how life was like in medieval times: Emily with the cheerleaders and Kimi with the nerds. Whatever team wins enough extra credit through challenges gets to miss the last week of summer school. The first challenge is a debate on who deserves the first cone (cones representing extra credit) and the cheerleaders argue that they deserve it because the nerds aren't cool and/or popular. Kimi brings up the point that Lindsay was suspended for destroying Autumn's camera which wasn't very cool at all, and that the cheerleaders had at one point recruited Kimi for the team because she was popular and got them invited to parties. Mr. Bernstein was about to award Kimi's team with the point when Maria steals the cone, pointing out that it's how things worked in the Medieval time period. Bonus Scene Emily is walking home from her first day of summer school when she finds Andy, Ryan, and Chris sitting at her doorstep. The guys talk to her about how none of them are nerds nor cheerleaders and want to start up another team: Team Three. Emily is unsure of what to do and Andy tells her to think about it as they walk away. Characters *Zoe Davis *Owen Harris *Ben Kale *Kimi Chen *Sam Hill *Emily Kessler *Lindsay Vale *Maria Gonzalez *Nicole Blackwell *Keith Sanders *Paige Lenx *Howard DeGeest *Mr. Bernstein (New Teacher) *Chris (New Student) *Andy Cannelloni *Ryan Powell *Erik Ericson *Kevin *Amanda Applebee *Dexter Albright *Ashley Jackson *Brendan Berg Category:Episodes Category:A New Start Category:Season 7: Summer Showdowns